AZ Drabble SasuHina
by kim sang hyun
Summary: Newbie Drabble SasuHina A-M Warning : AU, Drabble, mungkin OoC
1. Chapter 1

Drabble selanjutnya dari kira, karena ada yang minta dari A, maka dibuatlah yang seperti ini, maaf jika tidak berkenan, sudah dibuat semampunya, dan ini juga masih bersambung.

Terima kasih juga buat yang review kemarin

YuuKina ScarJou, sarannya berguna banget buat kira

Yuukichan, Aizha-chan Kim, mamoka, RK-Hime, emma, n, sasuhina-caem, dan yuuKina ScarJou, makasih buat reviewnya

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : AU, (miss) typo, sudah dicoba untuk mengikuti EYD.

**Genre** : romance

**Pair : **SasuHina

.

.

_._

_._

cerita ini berbeda _setting_ ditiap _sub_-_tittle_nya

.

.

.

_Agreement_

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke

"Y-ya" Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata

"Kau jadi pacarku ya?"

"A-apa?" Hinata mulai merona

"Jika kau gugup maka artinya jawabannya iya, jika kau menunduk maka jawabannya pasti iya dan jika kau diam aku menyimpulkan jawabannya iya" lanjut Sasuke

"…" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya

"Ok, kalau begitu kau resmi jadi kekasihku, ayo kuantar pulang _hime_" dan Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata hingga menuju mobilnya. Hey, dapatkah kalian menemukan kalimat persetujuan dari Hinata?, begitulah semua uciha, dan Hinata harus terbiasa.

_Brother-in-law_

" Mencari siapa?" sembur neji ketika melihat ternyata Sasuke-rivalnya-lah yang bertamu kerumahnya

"Hinata" sahut Sasuke ketus

Neji mengernyit heran "ada perlu apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Kencan" jawabnya singkat

"A-APA?" teriak neji kaget, hey gagap sepertinya bukan penyakit turunankan?

"Kenapa berteriak kakak ipar?" balas Sasuke menyeringai.  
BRUKKK, neji pingsan 'kenapa hari ini neji jadi sangat mirip Hinata ya' batin Sasuke bingung.

_Canteen_

Jam istirahat adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan menurut semua siswa, saat istirahat tujuan utama adalah kantin, itu pasti.

"_Hime_" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata yang ada didepannya.

Hinata yang mendengar panggilan Sasuke segera menoleh kebelakang "Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayo kekantin" ajak Sasuke kemudian

"Tidak, kalau Sasuke-kun mau kekantin, pergi sendiri saja ya" balasnya

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak suka dengan penolakan Hinata "Kenapa?" sifat posesif Sasuke muncul

"Aku bawa bento, Sasuke-kun mau? Kita makan diatap ya?" ajak Hinata yang mengerti arti tatapan tidak suka Sasuke

"Ayo!" dan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju atap sekolah. Yah sepertinya kantin akan kehilangan satu pelanggan

_Delicious_

Sasuke dan Hinata kini sedang memakan bento buatan Hinata ditaman belakang sekolah, Hinata yang baru saja menyuapkan sepotong sushi kemulutnya dikejutkan dengan Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata kearahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Hinata, dan mengambil sushi yang berada didalam mulut Hinata tadi.

"Enak" gumamnya, ya apapun akan dibilang enak oleh Sasuke asal dia memakannya dari mulut Hinata. Tinggalah Hinata dengan wajah shocknya, bibir terbuka dan pipi merona

"Ck, menggodaku ya" kata Sasuke

"E-eh?"

CUP dan Sasuke mengecup Hinata dibibirnya sekilas.

_Equitable_

Suatu hari uciha sai, sepupu Sasuke bertanya pada Sasuke, "hei Sasuke, katanya kau jadian dengan Hinata ya?"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hinata itu tidak pantas denganmu, dia tidak sepopuler kita" jawab sai

"Jika Hinata tidak pantas, maka tidak ada gadis lain yang pantas untukku" jawab Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan sai dengan wajah bengong.

_Furious_

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berlari menelusuri sekolah untuk mencari Hinata, dia mendengar dari Naruto Hinata diserang oleh sekelompok gadis yang sepertinya adalah fansgirl Sasuke yang tidak setuju Sasuke memilih Hinata bukannya mereka, Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat Hinata yang dikepung dari kejauhan, fansgirl Sasuke yang mengetahui Sasuke didekat mereka mulai mundur menjauhi Hinata, Sasuke menarik Hinata yang tampak shock , kedalam dekapannya dan melayangkan tatapan dinginyya kearah fansgirl itu "aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Hinata, mengerti"

Sasuke yang tampak begitu menakutkan jika marah mungkin akan membuat para fansgirl itu jera.

_Grateful_

Hinata –seorang siswa menengah atas- tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih pada Sasuke –seorang mahasiswa- yang telah mendorong Hinata dari gangguan orang-orang jahil yang ingin menggodanya

"Jadilah milikku, dengan begitu hutang budimu akan lunas"

Adakah yang berminat berterimakasih pada Sasuke?, sayangnya penawaran itu hanya untuk Hinata, gadis yang sudah lama diincar Sasuke, tidakkah Hinata tau kalau Sasuke itu teman neji, yah mungkin Hinata tak tau kalau Sasuke itu temannya neji-kakak lelaki Hinata-, ya mungkin saja dia tidak ingat.

_Humorist_

"Sakura, Naruto itu orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada saat sedang berkumpul bersama Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Dia itu kan bodoh, apa tidak kelihatan?" jawab Sakura ketus, tapi Sakura yang tidak dapat menahan rona merah dipipinya membuat semuanya terkikik geli mendengarnya

"Kau sendiri Hinata, Sasuke itu orang yang bagaimana sih?" tanya Ino kali ini pada Hinata

"Humoris" satu kata dari Hinata yang dapat membuat ketiga temannya melongo, apakah Hinata salah dengar nama? Atau dia salah menggunakan kosakata, tersenyum saja, seumur-umur dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sepertinya Sasuke memang OOC kalau berada didekat Hinata. Salahkan saran bodoh Naruto yang dipraktekkan langsung oleh Sasuke ke Hinata, ya, sepertinya berhasil merubah image Sasuke didepan Hinata.

_Insomnia_

Saat ini Sasuke bergerak gelisah dikasurnya, sudah 2 jam dia guling-guling diranjangnya dan tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hinata, sang istri yang sedang tidak bersama Sasuke karena istri neji, Tenten sedang melahirkan dan Hinata menginap dirumah mereka yang berada diSuna untuk beberapa hari, sayang Sasuke tidak bisa ikut dikarenakan masih banyak yang belum diselesaikan dan tidak bisa ditinggal, mengingatnya Sasuke ingin berteriak saja.

Alhasil Sasuke kurang tidur selama 4 hari

"_Okaeri anata"_ sambut Hinata ketika dia melihat Sasuke memasuki rumah mereka, Sasuke yang terkejut, karena tidak tau kalau Hinata sudah pulang segera menjawab _"Tadaima"_

Hinata lalu mengambil tas kerja dan membukakan jas Sasuke dan membawanya menuju kekamar mereka, Sasuke mengikuti dan kermudian terduduk lemah dikasur mereka sambil melonggarkan dasinya, Hinata yang melihat lalu menghampiri Sasuke, menangkup pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya berbaring kekasur mereka, tidak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar nafas Sasuke yang tenang dan teratur menerpa kulit lehernya, ternyata Sasuke tertidur dengan lelap jika Hinata ada didekatnya.

_Job_

Sasuke menyeringai melihat punggung Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan PRnya, perlahan dia mendekati Hinata yang duduk dilantai lalu duduk tepat dibelakang hinat, melingkarkan tangannya diperut Hinata lalu mengecup pelipis Hinata sesekali.

"Sasuke jangan ganggu" keluh Hinata yang mulai gelisah

Sasuke cuek lalu tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggoda Hinata.

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Pekerjaanku hanya satu, menggodamu, istriku" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai Hinata harus sabar menghadapi tingkah jahil Sasuke yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Hey besok dia harus mengumpulkan PRnya itu.

_Keep to lovin' you_

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Hm"

"Jika kita dapat melipat 1000 bangau kertas maka permintaan kita akan dikabulkan"

"Oh ya, lalu jika dapat melipatnya, maka apa yang akan kau minta?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan meminta agar Sasuke-kun tetap mencintaiku"

"Lebih baik minta yang lain saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku janji"

"Sasuke-kun gombal" ucap Hinata geli tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi, Sasuke belum pernah merayu sebelumnya.

_Ligament_

"Hinata, tau tidak cinta itu seperti apa?" ujar Sasuke yang mulai merayu Hinata

"Seperti apa? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Seperti _ligament_" jawabnya, alis Hinata bertaut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Iya, kalau tidak ada _ligament_, maka tulang tidak akan menyatu dan menjalankan fungsi mereka secara baik" jelas Sasuke, rayuan yang aneh bukan, tetapi Hinata senang, ujian biologi besok, nyontek pada Sasuke saja, batinnya.

_Magnetic personality_

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Hinata otouto?" tanya Itachi iseng

"Dia mempunyai kepribadian yang menarik, aku suka semua yang ada padanya. Kepolosannya, kebaikannya, kelembutannya, keanggunannya, dan kelemahannya juga aku menyukainya" jawab Sasuke

"Wah, sepertinya kau sedang dimabuk cinta ya, kubilang pada ibu loo" goda Itachi berharap Sasuke marah dan mengejarnya

" Iya, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta, bilang saja, semoga ibu akan langsung menikahkan aku dengan Hinata" jawabnya sambil tersenyum –yang menurut Itachi aneh-

'Orang jatuh cinta memang mengerikan' batin Itachi

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Mohon reviewnya minna-san, kritik, saran, flame dan bash diterima, asal jangan bash atau flame pairnya.

RnR please…


	2. nz

Tittle : drabble sasuhina A-Z

Author : Kirara Amakusa a.k.a Kim Sang Hyun

Genre : Romance dan Fluff

Pair : SasuHina

Disclaimer : Sasuke Dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan drabble ini punya kira

Chapter : 2/2

Warning: AU, (mungkin) OoC, drabble, berbeda setting disetiap _sub tittle_-nya

Himeka : ya ini sudah lanjut, review lagi ya,,

Zae-Hime : iya ini udah di update, smoga gak kecewa ya…

Sasuhina-caem : makasih ^_^.

N : iya kira juga berfikir begitu, dan karma itu juga saya pengennya jadiin SasuHina ini One True Pairing disetiap ff saya.

Anon : GaaHina ya?, saya ga terlalu tau karakter Gaara, kalau berniat ngasi info kira bakal seneng banget, karena kira slalu coba buat ff yg ga OoC, makasi ya ^_^.

Emma : hai juga, makasi udah mau review lagi, kira berterimakasih banget ^_^

Kalau soal GaaHina, kira itu ga terlalu tau karakter Gaara gimana, kalau mau bagi info kira berterimakasih banget ^_^.

Hyou Hyouichiffer : iya ini udah dilanjut, semoga gak kecewa dgn hap ini ya?.

Mamoka : makasih.. disini drabblenya berbeda setting disetiap sub judulnya, kalau untuk yg "Job", Hinatanya pelajar, tetapi Sasukenya sudah tidak.

YuuKina ScarJou : terimakasih sekali lagi Yuu-san, kira ngerasa terbantu banget dgn concrit yang Yuu-san berikan, sampai kira catat lo ^_^. Ini udah update, semoga gak kecewa ya…

Kertas biru : ini sudah dilanjut,, makasih ya

Niwa : iya kira selalu mikir gitu, makasih udah mau RnR ^_^

Saruwatari Yumi : iya terimakasih buat sarannya, diusahakan chap ini ga ada kesalahan lagi –semoga-, makasih ya udah mau review…

Suka snsd : salam kenal, ini udah di update, makasih ya

RK-Hime : ini udah di update, makasih ya ^_^

.

.

.

.

_Nose_

Siang itu, Hatake-sensei guru biologi yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan tentang indra penciuman atau biasa disebut dengan hidung terusik dengan pemandangan Sasuke yang melamun dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya yang hampir membuat mulut mengeluarkan busa itu,

"Uciha, dapatkah kau menjelaskan fungsi hidung?" Tanya hatake-sensei yang mulai geram pada Sasuke

"Untuk mencium bau tubuh Hinata, hatake-sensei." Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Neji melotot, Hinata merona, Naruto berteriak 'hebat Teme', sai tersenyum gaje, dan chouji makan keripik kentangnya -ok lupakan yang terakhir-.

"Apa-apaan kau Uciha…." Geram Neji

"Diamlah kakak ipar." Sahut Sasuke cuek sambil melempar senyum kearah Hinata

'cih, dasar tukang gombal.' Batin Neji..

.

.

_Opposite and Sameness_

Sasuke dingin, Hinata hangat. Sasuke pintar, Hinata biasa saja.

Mata Sasuke gelap, Hinata putih keunguan. Sasuke popular, Hinata tidak.

Sasuke arogan, Hinata pemalu. Itulah sifat mereka yang berkebalikkan, dan semua tahu itu.

Semua slalu memandang dari perbedaan yang mereka berdua miliki, tidakkah mereka menyadari Sasuke dan Hinata itu juga memiliki persamaan, Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama pendiam, sams-sama suka keheningan, sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang, sama-sama dinomorduakan dalam keluarga -Sasuke oleh Itachi, dan Hinata oleh Hanabi-, dan yang lebih penting, mereka sama-sama saling mencintai.

.

.

_Protect The Precious_

Semenjak kejadian Hinata diserang oleh fansgirl Sasuke, Sasuke kelihatan sangat melidungi Hinata, dimana ada Hinata pasti ada Sasuke, dikelas, diatap, dikantin, kecuali toilet, itupun Sasuke meminta Sakura -kekasih Naruto- untuk menemani Hinata ditoilet.

Sebenarnya Naruto sempat bertanya, apatidak berlebihan, tetapi Sasuke selalu menjawab, 'sesuatu yang berharga, memang butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjaganya'. 'Hinata yang gayanya cupu begitu saja sauke harus mati-matian menjaganya, apalagi kalau Hinata merubah gayanya, mungkin Sasuke akan mengurung Hinata dirumah, agar hanya dia seorang yang dapat melihat Hinata.

.

.

_Quietly_

Sasuke memandang kedepan, kearah Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang selama ini ia suka secara diam-diam. Memandang sendu surai indigo itu, lalu kembali fokus kepelajaran saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

Hinata sedang duduk di tribun untuk menonton latihan timnya Sasuke, gadis itu menopang wajahnya lalu memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu tampan dengan seragam basketnya. Uciha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang selama ini disukai Hinata

.

.

_Rumour_

Terdengar gossip yang menyatakan bahwa Uciha Sasuke, pangeran es dari konoha highschool itu berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kutu buku yang tidak popular. Para fansgirl Sasuke mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak percaya dan berusaha meredam gossip yang membuat telinga mereka panas itu. Namun kabar itu tetap saja berhembus dengan kencangnya. Begitupun Sasuke, dia mati-matian menentang kabar itu dan sangat igin berteriak bahwa dia adalah tunangan Hinata, Hinata itu calon istrinya bukan hanya sekedar kekasih, 'apa-apaan kabar itu.'batinnya.

.

.

_Sacrifice_

Pengorbanan, Sasuke selalu dihantui dengan kata-kata itu akhir-akhir ini, keadaan Hinata yang membuat dia harus berkorban apapun demi Hinata. Waktu tidur, dan emosi yang harus dia redam, bahkan -hampir- nyawa. Loh kok?

Ya, Hinata yang sedang hamil 2 bulan itu sedang gila-gilanya ngidam, kenapa nyawa? Apalagi kalau bukan karena ngidamnya Hinata yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk nyetir dalam keadaan ngantuk ditengah malam, untuk membelikan makanan yang diinginkan Hinata.

.

.

_Translator_

Sejak Hinata jadi kekasih Sasuke, Naruto tidak lagi bingung makna "Hn" dari tiap jawaban yang Sasuke berikan untuk setiap pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan, karena Hinata selalu bersedia jadi translator Sasuke.

.

.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sebuah nama yang bias membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati, walaupun Si Dobe –panggilan Naruto dari Sasuke- itu adalah sahabatnya, tapi kekasih Sasuke –Hinata- pernah menyukai Naruto, kenyataan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tidak pernah mau bertemu Naruto jika sedang bersama Hinata dan berusaha selalu tersenyum –karena menurut Hinata, Naruto itu yang paling keren adalah senyumannya- padahal Sasuke itu kalau sedang tersenyum lebih menakutkan daripada marah sekalipun. Sadarkah kau Sasuke jika Hinata begitu menyayangimu?, ck, walaupun sadar dia tetap saja cemburuan, posesif iyu adalah sifat alami seorang Uciha.

.

.

_Venus and Mars_

_Venus_ adalah dewi cinta dalam mitologi romawi, kecantikannya dapat membuat semua pria jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. _Venus_, begitulah Sasuke menggambarkan Hinata.

_Mars,_ adalah dewa perang yang haus darah, gagah dan tegas dalam memimpin perang. Sasuke, satu nama yang terbersit difikiran Hinata, ketika membaca mitologi _Mars_.

Planet Venus dan Mars dipisahkan oleh bumi.

Hinata dan Sasuke selalu ditentang oleh Neji.

_Venus_ adalah pasangan_ Mars_ dan mempunyai anak _Cupid_.

Hinata adalah istri Sasuke dan sekarang ia lagi mengandung anak mereka, yah, setidaknya Sasuke tidak berniat memberi nama _Cupid_ ubtuk anak mereka kelak.

.

.

_War_

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 sedang terjadi, Sasuke yang seorang ANBU diharuskan ikut berperang dalam jangka waktu yang belum bias dipastikan, itu membuat Hinata harus ditinggal sendirian dirumahnya. Hinata merasa takut, takut Sasuke kenapa-napa, walau dia tau Sasuke tidak bias dikatakan lemah, tetapi ketakutan itu selalu ada memenuhi fikirannya. Ingin rasanya dia menemui Sasuke dan memberitahukan akan adanya malaikat kecil yang akan hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka, sungguh Hinata merindukan pemuda itu.

.

.

_X-Mas_

Natal, Sasuke merayakannya sebagai 'hari mencari kado Hinata'. Disaat semua orang merayakan Christmas Eve dirumah mereka, Sasuke –yang ayah dan ibunya sedang berada diluar negri- sibuk mencari kado untuk kekasihnya, Hinata yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 Desember, 2 hari setelah natal. Hinata yang sudah 3 tahun dipacari oleh Sasuke sesungguhnya adalah gadis yang pemalu dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, dia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada Sasuke , oleh karena itu Sasuke bingung kado apa yang akan dia berikan tahun ini, dan Sasuke pun berniat meminta bantuan pada Naruto.

" Halo Teme ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat telfon dari Sasuke.

"Aku bingung mamu memberi kado apa untuk ulang tahun Hinata Dobe," jawab Sasuke

"Hm, besok kan hari natal…." Sarannya "bagaimana kalau Hinata diberi kado natal saja Teme." Lanjutnya dengan semangat

"Benar juga ya Dobe," gumam Sasuke

"Terimakasih Dobe." Lanjutnya dan langsung memutuskan telfon

Loading 10%

Loading 50%

Loading 100%

"BAKA DOBEE!" teriak Sasuke. Dia baru sadar akan saran Naruto yang gak ngaruh sama sekali dengan pemecahan masalahnya. Sejak kapan Uciha itu berubah jadi –tidak- jenius.

.

.

_Yearning heart_

Sasuke yang dihianati pacarnya dan Hinata yang ditinggal kekasihnya, bertemu ditaman konoha saat sedang hanami, berkenalan, bertukar email, berteman, bersahabat, dan akhinrnya memutuskan untuk saling mengisi hati yang kosong.

.

.

_Zenith_

Tertinggi, Sasuke selalu mendapatkan yang tertinggi dalam hal apapun dihidupnya.

Tertinggi dalam hal wajah? Oh ayolah, dia itu pangerannya konoha high school.

Tertinggi untuk nilai? Uciha itu identik dengan jenius.

Tertinggi dalam hal kekayaan? Keluarganya orang terkaya no.1 dikonoha.

Tertinggi dalam hal popular? Mungkin hampir semua murid, daro kelas X sampai XII, bahkan tukang kebunnya pun mengenal Sasuke.

Tertinggi dalam hal cinta? Untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke butuh Hinata disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
